luv_ya_bunchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Which FFF are you? Quiz
=1.At school, when you walk down the hall, people think of you as:= A: The new girl who is really weird B: The girl from a weird family C: The popular girl D: The know-it-all =2.People describe you as:= A: Someone who won't be pushed around B: Shy, kinda weird C: Someone who has lots of friends D: An annoying chatterbox to everyone =3.There’s a new club that some super-popular girls have started, and you desperately want them to ask you to join. What do you do?= A: Make them think their club is stupid, so they have to prove to you that they’re worthy—after all, how else can you take down any potential bullies? B: Wait for them to come to you, but worry that they won’t, while secretly wishing you didn’t want to be in their club in the first place C: Walk right up and talk to them, even though you’re shy and nervous about doing it D: Pester them until they give in =4.Your favorite thing to do is:= A: Spend time alone B: Browse the Internet C: Videotape your friends D: Shop for new clothes =5.If you were an animal, you would be:= A: A rabbit, all jumpy and nervous about who is doing what/where/when B: An owl—quiet and wise C: A chameleon—able to fit into almost any crowd D: A Chihuahua—hyper and bouncy and always on the go =6.You’re in the hall and you see a girl drop all of her books. What do you do?= A: Run over to help her pick them up B: You would be the one who dropped the books C: Feel sorry for her, but worry that if you help her you’ll look stupid D: Tell her she should get a bigger backpack =7.People would describe your fashion style as:= A: Kinda dorky, but hey—you have to make a statement, right? B: Weird, but you have to dress that way or your parents will be very upset with yo C: Very trendy, current—you could be on the cover of Teen Vogue D: You just throw on whatever—you’re not trying to impress anyone =8.If you were a coffee drink, you would be . . .= A: A caramel macchiato—sweet and sassy B: A calming chai tea—good for the nerves C: A vanilla latte, with a shot of espresso—quiet and well liked, but with more going on under the surface D: A double-shot mint-mocha frappuccino—hyper, and full of energy =9.It’s picture day, and you look FAB in a new dress. Your hair is perfect, and you just know you’ve got it goin’ on. As you walk through the cafeteria, you feel everyone looking at you, so you strut even more, knowing they’re wishing they could be you. Suddenly you realize you have tucked the bottom of your dress into the top of your um, yeah, well—you know—the clothes you wear under your clothes—and your whole backside is on public display. What do you do?= A: Blush and wish you were dead!! B: That would never happen, because your parents don’t let you wear “hot” clothes C: Go home sick and beg your mom to let you transfer to a new school far far away D: Laugh and say, “Ack—I’m an idiot and a dork!" =10.If your house was on fire and you were only able to save one item, what would it be?= A: My family photos—there are lots of happier times captured in them B: My computer—I can’t imagine life without it! C. My good-luck charm—it’s been with me through everything C:My pets- they are to adorable to leave behind! D:My video camera—I need to capture every aspect of the blaze—plus, it has all my memories on it! If you answered: Mostly A's you r Violet! Mostly B's you r Yasaman! Mostly C's you are Milla! Mostly D's you r Katie-Rose! Write what u got in the comments box! Category:Fan plant it heres